No te fies de McKinley High
by Anialandia
Summary: Blaine estaba esperando que alguien le diera la típica charla de "Oye, llegas a hacer llorar a Kurt y yo te haré llorar a ti". Descubre que McKinly High esta lleno de sorpresas.


Beta: No, todos los errores mios.

Eh, bueno, aclarar algunas cosas antes de leer.

Spoilers: Kurt y Blaine estan saliendo y Kurt a vuelto a McKinley.

* * *

><p>Cuando empiezan a salir no es un sorpresa para nadie, pero Blaine empieza a prepararse para las charlas que vendran.<p>

Sucede que Blaine estaba preparado y esperando la charla con Burt Hummel; el padre sobreprotector de su novio poseedor de una escopeta, un lanzallas y un cabaña de caza irrastreable. Recibe una palmada en la espalda y una invitacion a cenar.

Estaba listo para la tipica amenaza del hermanastro de casi dos metros y jugador de futbol americano. Finn sonrie mientras habla -Oye, llegas a hacer llorar a Kurt y yo te haré llorar a ti- No ahi ni un poco de malicia en su voz.

Espera la amenaza de perdida de partes vitales de parte de la mejor amiga. Mercedes le dice que no era una sorpresa y continua destripando a las participantes de American Next Top Model.

Blaine solo sonrie a su buena suerte. Tiene una buena vida.

* * *

><p>O al menos asi era hasta que conocio al resto de la familia de 'New Direction'.<p>

No espera a un ex-residente de la Juvie con claros problemas de autocontrol. El saludo de Noah 'Puck' Puckerman autoproclamado Badass de McKinley High mientras se encontraba apoyado en su auto que misteriosamente habia perdido un espejo. Es mas un gruñido que una palabra.

-Hola, ¿Puck? Si buscas a... - Empezo Blaine con un sonrisa antes de ser interrumpido bruscamente.

-¿Conoces el club de lucha, enano?- Puckerman lo miro fijamente.

Desconsertado trato de continuar -Eh.. No, yo no-

-Soy un miembro-  
>Intento seguir sonriendo al otro chico -Pense que la primera regla del club de lucha, era no hablar del club de lucha-<p>

Labios apretados, mirada severa. -Mira Blair, ahora que estas saliendo con mi chico Kurt,-

-Blaine- No sabe porque interrumpe, pero lo hace.

Puckerman solo gruñe.

-Me llamo Blaine- Insiste.

-Lo que digas BLAKE, Kurt es uno de mis chicos y yo los cuido, asi que espero que entiendas que sino lo tratas bien, ire sobre ti! Y ni todos los muros de tu bonita escuela van a esconderte...- Con una ultima mirada se da media vuelta y se va.

"Interpretaria a un buen padre sobreprotector.. si los padres sobreprotectores usaran Mohawk" piensa.

Viendolo irse Blaine piensa que algo en Puckerman no le gusta. Puede ser la parte de 'Mi chico Kurt'.

* * *

><p>Esta en la sala del consejo con los miembros, cuando la siguiente sorpresa llega vestida con su traje Cheerio. Santana Lopez esta de caseria y su presa es él.<p>

-Hobbit...- Ella habla con calma y por algun motivo lo asusta mas que todas las amenazas de violencia de Puckerman -¿Santana?-

-Lopez para ti, Hobbit- Dice la chica latina acercandose con un movimiento de muñeca, Blaine alcanzo a ponerse fuera del alcanze de las afiladas uñas.

Blaine esta empezando a creer que los miembros de New direction tienen un serio problema de actitud. -¿Que le trae a Dalton, Srta Lopez?-

-Guardate la palabreria bonita para Hummel, Hobbit- Dice agitando la lima de uñas como un arma- No me importa quien seas en este Hogwart gay, si te atrevete a despeinar un pelo al hada te hare desaparecer, ¿entiendes?-

Esta seguro que con un descuido minimo acabara con la lima en un ojo. Asi que asiente con la cabeza. Por un momento se pregunta si a Kurt le gustaria el estilo pirata, un lindo parche para cada ocasion.

La joven latina sale con una expectacular latigazo de su cola de caballo, mientras la ve desaparecer por el corredor Blaine cree estar a salvo cuando escucha a Wes susurrar. -Creo que estoy enamorado, Blaine-

Blaine miro asustado a Wes, aterrado de una posible union entre Wes y Santana.

Se pregunta por un segundo quien ganaria en el corazon de su amigo; ¿su amado mazo o la porrista? Suspira puede imaginar a Santana con una fogata y mazo en alto listo para caer en las llamas.  
>Santana nunca seria el segundo lugar de nadie 'destruir la competencia' es su lema.<p>

Tambien piensa que seria bueno hablar con el director sobre la forma tan facil en que las personas ajenas a Dalton se pasean por el lugar como si fuera suyo.

* * *

><p>Blaine estaba tan contento cuando recibio un mensaje de Kurt para encontrarse en el parque, que practicamente volo hacia su lugar de encuentro; una banca junto a un lindo lago. Suspirando se dispuso a esperar a su novio.<p>

Estaba tan distraido pensando en Kurt que no vio a la persona vestida de chandal rojo acercarse hasta que estaba parada frente a el, sonriendole maliciosamente, reconocio de inmediato a la entrenadora de las porristas de McKinley High.

-Hey tu, Ken filipino! ¿Soñando con mi Porcelana?- Quizo encogerse en el asiento. Pero era muy tarde, Sue Sylvester ya lo tenia. -Patetico doble de Frodo, dame un razon ¿para no arrancarte las pelotas y dartelas como un batido?-

Quedo mudo "Parece pasarme mucho ultimamente" penso con sorna.

Ella continua hablando petulantemente -Sin palabras, eh? Me pasa mucho, la perfeccion aterroriza a los perdedores- Blaine queria correr y de ser posible encontrar el baño mas cercano, su vegiga repentinamente se sintio muy pequeña. -Los rumores dicen que estas saliendo con mi Lider Cheerio-

Vio a la gente que paseaba alejarse lentamente de ellos.

-No puedo permitir que mis Cheerios se destraigan con fracasados de pelos raros!- Continuo Sue.  
>Segun lo que habia escuchado de Kurt era el mejor metodo de tratar con ella era demostrar el miedo.<p>

-¿Estas planeando embarazar a mi Dulce porcelana, para algun malvado plan ingeniado como una vengaza por tu asqueroso corte de  
>pelo?-<p>

Blaine empezo a plantearse que el alto nivel de locura, era requisito en McKinley.

Se aclaro la garganta -Yo.. Amo a Kurt, Entrenadora Sylvester- dijo suavemente.

La mujer lo evaluo. Del bolsillo de su chandal saco una cinta de medir y empezo a medirlo. Por un segundo se pregunto si era para su ataud.

Despues de unos minutos de evaluacion, le ladro una orden. -Quiero que le de 10 vueltas a la laguna! AHORA!-  
>Hasta los parajos huyeron -¿Que?-<p>

-Si no escucho a esos rulos sudar empezare a despedazarte! ¿o es que tanto gel no deja entrar nada a tu cerebro? A CORRER!-

Mientras corria Blaine la escucho gritar cosas sobre prevenir perder a su Liber Cheerio por las hormonas calenturientas y la falta del uso de metodos anticonceptivos.

"¡Los hombres nisiquiera pueden embarazarse!" grito en su cabeza.

-¿Crees que es esto es duro? Pelear con una manada de lobos con las manos desnudas, eso es duro!-

Blaine solo continuo corriendo.

Cuando termino las diez vueltas, ella habia desaparecido y pudo derrumbarse en el suelo.

* * *

><p>Estan en la casa de Kurt con Brittany mirando La Sirenita, cuando Burt llama a Kurt para que le lleve algo al taller, Blaine y Brittany le dicen que puede ir y ellos lo esperaran. Kurt suspira y le acaricia el pelo a la rubia. Blaine como el caballeto que es, lo acompaña a la puerta para un beso y lo ve subirse a su auto.<p>

Cuando regresa Brittany ha sacado de su bolso varios dibujos de delfines y "¿es eso un tiburon?".  
>Y proceden a tener una de las conversacion mas extrañas de la vida de Blaine Anderson.<p>

-Y Puck es un Tiburon, por lo que Kurt es nuestro Delfin, porque los Delfines son los Tiburones Gay- dijo la rubia con expresion de  
>maestro, se pregunto cuando se habia puesto anteojos.<p>

Blaine la miro desconsertado -¿Y por que tiene que ser un Delfin? ¿Solo porque Puck es un Tiburon? ¿no puede ser un Pinguino?-

La chica lo miro malhumorada -¡Porque lo Pinguinos no son sexys!-

Y procedieron a gritarse mutuamente hasta la llegada de Kurt, que lo encontro bocabajo con la rubia parada en su espalda mientras proclama que 'Los Delfines son Sexys'.

* * *

><p>Encontrarse con Mr. Schuster es casualidad, han decido con Kurt que los viernes despues de su practica Cheerio, Blaine iria a buscarlo a McKinley High para un cafe en el Lima Bean.<p>

El maestro de español lleva una sonrisa y todo lo que hace es hablarle de moral, sobre como no es etico engañar a alguien por ambiciones personales y como no hay que robarse un miembro del equipo contrario. Blaine solo asiente y le devuelve un sonrisa igual de brillante, sabe que no surte efecto cuando Mr. Schuster continua hablando. Mientras el maestro de español continua Blaine piensa en Delfines.

Cuando Kurt aparece siente que aquella media hora a merecido la pena, su novio desprende brillo por los ojos. Se apresura a llevarlo a su auto cuando vislumbra un poco de un chandal azul. Blaine a mejorado su resistencia despues de las 10 vueltas a un lago.

* * *

><p>Blaine esta tan aliviado que todo a terminado, que cuando Kurt lo invita va a ver a los miembros de New direction en el patio McKinley acepta de inmediato y invita a Wes a acompañarlo.<p>

Los amigos y personas importantes han hecho sus amenazas asi que pueden seguir con su romance. Las cosas no van como lo deseado cuando estan todos reunidos y Kurt va al baño con Mercedes.

Todos hablan al mismo tiempo y Blaine siente que la caballeria ya no importa y se siente a punto de explotar.

Hasta Artie el chico en silla de ruedas y Mike estan haciendo amenazas, ese chico rubio llamado Sam asiente a su lado haciendo sonar sus nudillos. Blaine piensa que podria llorar. Wes esta demasiado distraido siendo insultado por Santana, Quinn a su lado le envia miradas mortales.

Cuando Kurt vuelve, lo toma del brazo y comienza gritar.

-Le quiero, ¿vale? No planeo romper su corazón, así que DÉJENME VIVIR!-

Lo ultimo que esperaba Blaine es que tratando de demostrarle a todos que lo ama, con la fuerza del beso fuera a partirle el labio a Kurt. Decir que no alcanzo a abrir la boca para disculparse es un eufemismo, especialmente cuando unas rapidas Rachel Berry y Tina Cohen-Chang lo noquean de un puñetazo.

La leccion es: las mujeres en McKinley High son mas peligrosas que un equipo de futbol.

* * *

><p>Fin.<p>

* * *

><p>Gracias por Leer.<p> 


End file.
